Mobile communication systems continue to grow in popularity and have become an integral part of both personal and business communications. Various mobile devices now incorporate Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) features such as calendars, address books, task lists, calculators, memo and writing programs, media players, games, etc. These multi-function devices also allow users to send and receive electronic mail (e-mail) messages wirelessly and access the Internet via a cellular network and/or a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example. In addition, these devices may allow users to send Short Messaging Service (SMS) messages, Personal Identification Number (PIN) messages, and instant messages.
Given the wide variety of functions now performed by such mobile wireless communications devices, power consumption has become an issue. The typical mobile wireless communications device is now used throughout the day, and not merely for making and receiving voice calls. As such, manufacturers have invested considerable money in the design and manufacture of batteries for their mobile wireless communications devices, and may like a way to prevent batteries manufactured by third parties from working with their devices, for a variety of reasons. For example, many mobile wireless communications devices come with a warranty, and a poorly designed third party battery may damage the device. Likewise, a poorly designed third party battery may not allow the device to operate optimally, decreasing a customer's satisfaction with the device.
Consequently, a mobile wireless communications device able to authenticate a battery installed therein is desirable.